Quorra Giovanna Nero
If you want to know what Quorra's up to now, OR you want to ask me about rping, ask me for my skype or yahoo accounts, OR note me on my deviantart page! Personality One might call Quorra a 'wallflower'. She is quiet and can usually be found reading or just keeping to herself. She is very sweet and caring, with the mindset of a mother. She loves to 'take care' of others... kiss their booboo's, so to speak. Despite being very sweet and polite to anyone who speaks to her, she is also quite antisocial. She spends most of her time at home, working on her sewing projects, reading or trying to cook. Whatever she's doing, you can bet it is something she is doing alone. She was abandoned by her mother when she was a child and her father was never in her life so she has bounced around from home to home in Italy for quite some time. This is most likely the case for her quiet demeanor. When it comes to being around others and dating, she is not too keen on the how to's of these things. She has often found herself attracted to the wrong man many, many, many times. The first time it happened, the man killed her. However, this caused her to realize she was not fully human. Of course, who wouldn't, after waking up perfectly fine from being stabbed to death? She has an odd fasination with death and darkness. When she was alive and a fully funcitoning human being, this was not her at all. She was a sunnier, peppy girl with a bright smile. After realizing she was no longer human and experiencing her "near death" occurence, she slowly gravitated toward things of a darker, sinister nature. Origin Quorra is the daughter of L'uomo Nero who is basically the Italian version of the boogie man. He takes misbehaving children from their beds and locks them away in his hidden cabin for a full year's time. He gets his energy from eating the sweet dreams of normie children and replacing them with nightmares. Quorra does the same thing with dreams. She was actually created a long while ago but was not given life until recently. There were a lot of boogie man children, most stemming from Oogie Boogie or just the classic boogieman but with Quorra it was taken a step further. She was born in Venice, Italy in 1888. Her mother Elena was a 19 year old normie woman at the time who took care of her 5 year old brother. Being a disobedient child, L'uomo Nero came to take him away. In a last minute effort to save her brother, Elena took his place secretly, allowing herself to be stolen away by the awful man, trapped. Long story short, they ended up creating a solid relationship and Elena discovered she was pregnant with Quorra not too long after her year of staying there. She could not handle the burden of a child, as baby Quorra reminded Elena of the little bother she left behind. So the distressed young mother was released from her captivity and left baby Quorra at a foster home doorstep. Quorra was to never know of or see her mother again. L'uomo Nero does not have a last or first name. The title "l'uomo nero" translates to "the man in black" which is just his nickname, if you will. Elena wrote a letter to the foster home and stuck it in the baskenette which held baby Quorra. The letter stated that Quorra's full name was Quorra Giovanna Nero because Elena did not want to give away her own last name. Therefore, she used the best one she could think of. When Quorra was left at the doorstep, she was wrapped in a cloak which was owned by her father. The name 'Nero' was burned into the fabric. She still has the cloak to this very day. Relationships *Family Her mother is dead but her father is immortal. It could be possible Quorra father had more children, naturally but he is not the type of creature to normally partake in such things. Hence, why he has only contacted Quorra once in her life and did not bother to stay. *Friends Quorra is not too keen on having friends. Being somewhat of a nomad, she never had the chance to build lasting, strong relationships with others before she moved and started attending Monster High. She now has a few friends who are dear to her.Malasia Zal is her closest female friend. Her 2nd closest female friend is Apocallypso "Rosu" Bruttenholm. She also has become friends with Bo Geyman. And of course, closest and dearest to her heart is her boyfriend Stanford Junko She is working on becoming more social and trying to make more friends. *Pet Quorra lives in a boarding home for orphaned, abandoned monster teens with "special" parent cases. It is run by a woman named Miss Sonny. This flamboyant normie woman has a knack for taking in stray cats. One of them she named Snowpatch, took quite a liking to Quorra and can usually be found in her room. Academics Quorra has been homeschooled all of her life. This is mostly a choice due to her appearance and not wanting to be made fun of by normies. When she heard word of a high school made especially for teens of the monster variety the foster parent she was with contacted Bloodgood who made arrangements for Quorra with Miss Sonny at her boarding home. After being tested, she was put at the 11th grade level. She is now a senior and holds moderate grades. A B average at least. SCHEDULE --1st Sem. 8:15-9:10: Home Ick - Mrs. Kindergruber 9:15-10:10: Dead Languages - Mr. Rotter 10:15-11:10: Phantom Photography 101 - Mr. Where 11:15-12:10 Lunch 12:15-1:10:Mad Science - Mr. Hackington 1:15-2:10: Study Howl - Mr. Where 2:15-3:10: Hist. of the Undead - Mr. Rotter --2nd sem. 8:15-9:10: P.D - Coach Igor 9:15-10:10: Dead Languages - Mr. Rotter 10:15-11:10: Monster Literature - Mr. Where 11:15-12:10 Lunch 12:15-1:10: Mad Science - Mr. Hackington 1:15-2:10: Freaky Economics - Mr Mummy 2:15-3:10: Hist. of the Undead - Mr. Rotter Other Juicy Bits *Her accent sounds likethis. *Although she stopped counting, and her body slowed it's aging process, she is technically 124 years old. *Her hair is naturally straight but she made dreadlocks into it after a few years. *Her teeth naturally grow very sharp and jagged. If she lets them, they would grow to a point that she could not close her mouth. Therefore she files all but her top incisor teeth. It is painful to do but she only has to do it every couple of years. *She has a flute and likes to play, despite not being very good at it. *Her speaking voice is singer/songwriter Regina Spektor (with a Venetian accent). *Quorra's mother went on with her life and became a doctor for women, back in the time when women's suffrage was a hot topic. *Eventhough she's a dream eater and calls her feasting 'dream feeding' she does not concider it 'food'. *She's never worn pants. Always a dress or skirt. *Her 'theme songs' would be Music Box by Regina Spektor and The Listening by Lights. Pictures Category:Original Characters Category:Boogeyman Category:Spiceprincess's Oc's, Category:Spiceprincess's Oc's Category:Females